Who's That Girl?
by MockingCody
Summary: Emma Frost joins the Xavier Institute as the newest instructor and takes an interest in Scott Summers and a disliking to his longtime love Jean Grey. Meanwhile Jean is trying her best to become friends with the school's newest addition, to no avail, all the while having these strange dreams of a powerful force calling to her.


_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?_

* * *

The cab rolled up to the glorious Xavier Institute on a Wednesday evening. A young woman stepped out of the vehicle, her long heels clicking against the paved path. If one was to look at the woman, they'd be surprised at how much white one woman could wear, or how her blonde hair stood out against her skin.

The woman's name is Emma Frost, and just one week earlier she was contacted by a man named Charles Xavier. He had offered her a place at his school, a place where she could help instruct younger mutants on how to use their powers. At first glance Emma may look like the kind of woman who would hate that sort of job, but in truth Emma loved teaching others, a hidden passion.

Xavier told her that the school had five other instructors, two of them around her age. Emma remembered that she had resisted rolling her eyes, she wasn't joining his school to make friends, though she did remind herself that if this place was to be her home, it may be in her best interests to play nice with the others.

That was until she saw Scott Summers upon arrival, in fact, the young man happened to be the one who greeted her outside the institute. She found herself charmed by his charming smile and pleasant greetings, and she even reminded herself not to read his mind.

"Emma Frost?" He had asked her. She nodded and held out her hand with a smile, as the cab driver removed her many white suitcases from the trunk. "Welcome to the Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning."

"Yes—it is quite adorable." She replied with a small tint of sarcasm.

This goes unnoticed by Scott and he just continues to smile, "I'm Scott Summers, another instructor." The driver finishes removing Emma's belongings and drives off without asking for payment. Scott assumes she had paid before getting out of the car and doesn't say a thing, Emma however just smirks.

"That's very nice, dear. Now are you going to get my bags or will I have to break a nail and do it myself?" Emma asks him with a flirtatious tone.

Scott gives her a surprised look and mutters out a short "Sure." Emma gives him a satisfied grin, happy that he reacted the way she hoped he would, men were usually putty in her hands.

"Don't strain yourself, Scott." A voice behind her new interest brings Emma out of her thoughts. A redhead in the doorway brings a hand up, and Emma watches in astonishment as her bags lift in the air and begin to travel inside the door ski lift style. The astonishment wore of quickly when Emma noticed the smile that Scott shared with the redhead, and a fast distaste for the woman formed.

"You better be careful with my things, darling. They're worth more than this whole institute." Emma snapped at the redhead who in return gives a confused look.

"You don't have to worry. Jean is very good with her telekinesis, and is an instructor. Not some novice student." Scott responds casually. Emma noted that he seemed slightly oblivious.

"Well then, I guess I should just trust everyone with my Christian Dior?" Emma sarcastically quipped while eying the redhead.

"If it makes you more comfortable, Scott and I can help carry the rest in by hand. " Jean tells her with a sincere smile, something that makes Emma want to gag. Scott nods in agreement.

Emma shakes her head, "No. Carry on with your little show. I'd rather go inside and swap pleasantries with others." She moved passed the redhead, and attempts to scan her mind, but is startled when she felt quite the strong resistance. She immediately backs off and shuffles into the mansion.

She definitely didn't like Jean Grey.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! This is just my idea of what could have happened in the next season of the show. This will revolve mostly around Jean and Emma's opinions, the next chapter will probably be centered on Jean.**

**I got the idea from listening to Who's That Girl by Hillary Duff, which is also the title of the fic. **

**Tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
